C'est quoi ton problème avec moi ?
by Kino-Yaoiste
Summary: Seifer le déteste, mais ce n'est pas Hayner qui a commencé.  C'est lui, répond-il à chaque fois. Il a un problème mental : c'est un gros con.  Encore une année chaotique à tenir avec ce crétin de blond. Et puis y a aussi cette conserve de petit pois dans l'équation. Seifer x Hayner. Léger UA.


Hey, I'm back !

Seiner, comme toujours. Vive eux !

* * *

Hayner n'a jamais su pourquoi Seifer le déteste de toutes ses forces. Il a eu beau essayer de se rappeler d'où cela a commencé, mais rien à faire. D'autant plus qu'il n'est pas rancunier, alors s'il a fait une crasse à Seifer et que ce dernier s'est vengé, il y a eu peu de chance qu'il lui ait rendu la pareille.

Hayner ne s'en rappelle pas, mais il a déjà croisé Seifer quand il n'était pas plus haut que trois pommes. Il a six ans et n'a plus aucune notion de conservation. Il saute partout, s'impose sans se soucier de déranger, se fait remarquer par n'importe qui, prend des coups. Sauf qu'il ne remarque pas toute l'attention qu'on lui porte. Les seules choses qui lui importent sont jouer, ses copains et manger (et les trois à la fois).

Alors qu'il attend après sa mère un soir, il se retrouve avec un autre gamin plus âgé que lui. Sans gêne, il commence à lui parler, mais l'autre ne veut pas de lui. Du moins, au début. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils finissent par parler et l'aîné conte des choses extraordinaire aux yeux de l'autre enfant. Quand sa mère arrive, Hayner ne veut pas partir tout de suite.

Le lendemain, Hayner passe à coté du garçon plusieurs fois dans la journée sans même lui jeter un regard. Ce qui est étonnant compte tenu du fait que personne ne peut ignorer le grand Seifer Almasy. Mais Hayner étant Hayner, son attention est attirée sans cesse par des choses nouvelles ou intéressantes.

Quelques temps plus tard, un garçon blond le bouscule dans la cour de récréation une après-midi. Hayner bondit sur ses pieds, la rage au ventre. C'est la première fois que sa mère vient le chercher pour une bagarre contre ce petit.

(Mais pas la dernière, elle ne le saura bientôt.)

Hayner ne comprend pas pourquoi un gamin s'en prend régulièrement à lui et n'a pas réalisé qu'il s'agissait toujours du même blond. Il préfère se concentrer sur Roxas, son compagnon de méfaits qui le suit partout.

Les deux dernières années à l'école primaire sont les deux meilleures qu'il a eu depuis le début de son parcours scolaire. Hayner n'est un bagarreur dans l'âme : ce serait même l'inverse. Il a besoin de se dépenser énormément, mais pas en cherchant des noises à qui le veut. C'est un garçon tranquille qui ne veut pas de problèmes avec les autres.

Arrivé au collège, le premier mois se déroule sans soucis majeurs. Il se fait de nouveaux potes, apprend pleins de choses, s'amuse et fait des découvertes. Il aime bien venir tous les jours de la semaine et sortir avec ses copains la fin de semaine.

C'est d'ailleurs à une de ces fins d'après-midi qu'il (re)découvre qui est Seifer Almasy.

Ce garçon blond qui aime se battre avec d'autres gosses sur la colline du couchant et soumettre qui veut mieux faire. Il émane de lui une telle force, une telle prestance et un si fort magnétisme que Hayner ne peut que l'admirer. À chaque fois qu'il apprend que le blond est dans les parages, à refaire quelques portraits, il accoure.

Seifer est dans une école spécialisée toute la semaine et ne rentre que quelques fois le week-end, alors il savoure le peu de minutes qu'il le voit.

Sauf que cette passion s'en va après deux ans et Seifer sort totalement de son esprit. Hayner mène sa petite vie tranquille, toujours sans se prendre la tête plus qu'il ne faut ; Olette le fait assez pour lui, merci bien.

Durant les vacances avant son entrée au lycée, une rencontre avec le sol lui rappelle qui est Seifer et à quel point ce garçon est con depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Quand il rentre chez lui avec des marques sur le visage et le reste du corps, il refuse de raconter à sa mère ce qu'il s'est passé. Ainsi que la dizaine de fois suivante.

Bien vite, des rumeurs stupides courent à son sujet et chaque bêtise est associée au nom de Hayner. Ce dernier passe son temps avec Roxas à découvrir les coins les plus éloignés de chez lui, alors quand aurait-il le temps de commettre tous ces méfaits ? Il ne comprend pas d'où elles sortent, mais n'y portent pas plus d'attentions.

Au mois d'octobre, il a la mauvaise surprise de découvrir que Seifer est dans son lycée. Il fronce les sourcils, mais revient vite à sa conversation avec Pence sur le dernier jeu de heroic-fantasy sorti. Il se dit que s'il fait comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu, Seifer le laissera tranquille et agira de même, comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas.

Grossière erreur.

Avant même de réaliser, il se bat déjà régulièrement avec Seifer dans le lycée. Ou plutôt, il subit l'assaut traître de Seifer sans jamais s'y attendre. Il ne gagne jamais et n'arrive même pas à le frapper convenablement. D'autant plus que cet horrible blond raconte n'importe quoi à son sujet.

Hayner est connu de beaucoup, mais certainement pas pour des raisons flatteuses. Il se moque de ce que les autres peuvent penser, mais il ne comprend pas pourquoi tout cela lui tombe dessus. Hayner ne supporte pas l'injustice et l'acharnement sur une personne.

-Pourquoi tu l'emmerdes, aussi ?

Non, ce n'est pas Hayner qui a commencé. Il n'a rien fait de spécial, il évite Seifer autant que possible et ne lui tient pas rigueur de son envie ahurissante de le malmener. Il ne déteste pas Seifer, mais ne peut pas encadrer le mec qui prend plaisir à lui créer des ennuis.

-C'est lui, répond-il à chaque fois. Il a un problème mental : c'est un gros con.

À la fin de l'année scolaire, il a l'espoir fou que Seifer quitte sa vie définitivement. Il prépare même une petite fête solo le jour des résultats. Quelle est sa désillusion lorsqu'il comprend que Seifer reste une année supplémentaire. Il note ce jour comme un jour de deuil et le passe à déprimer avec Roxas qui ne comprend pas l'abattement de son meilleur ami.

Encore une année à tenir, bordel de merde.

Les vacances s'annoncent être juste ignobles avec le blond en ville. Heureusement que sa mère a une maison de compagne. Plus d'internet ou Seifer, Hayner a fait son choix.

Septembre se passe presque bien. Il ne finit à l'infirmerie qu'une fois par semaine. En octobre, Seifer a visiblement ses règles tous les jours. Novembre commence sans incident, mais Hayner n'y croit pas.

Un jour, alors qu'il a une heure de libre avant mathématiques, Sora, un garçon de sa classe lui apprend une chose qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué :

-Tu sais qu'il n'est ainsi qu'avec toi, quand même ?

Hayner fronce les sourcils, doutant de ses propos. Sora lève le regard de son livre en réalisant que son annonce a jeté un froid. Roxas et lui ont du mal à y croire, mais cela ne serait pas tellement étonnant de sa part.

-Comment tu sais ça ?

-Mon frère le connaît assez bien.

-Je l'emmerde pas Sora, c'est lui qui a un problème avec moi. J'ai rien fait.

Sora lui lance un regard peu convaincu.

-Jamais il a fait ça à quelqu'un avant toi – et vous savez à quel point il _aime_ ridiculiser Zell Dincht. T'as forcément fait quelque chose.

-Vous me connaissez, j'emmerde personne volontairement. Depuis qu'on est gamin, c'est lui qui vient me chercher.

-T'as pas tort, approuve Roxas. Il lance toujours les hostilités, même quand t'es tranquille.

Pour prouver ses dires, Hayner reçoit une balle de tennis dans le front. Il pousse un cri de surprise, avant de plaquer ses mains dessus. Les deux autres se retournent aussitôt, surpris par l'assaut traître. Roxas n'est pas surpris que Seifer Almasy en soit l'auteur.

-T'es complètement malade !? s'écrit Hayner, en le dévisageant.

-C'est pour t'être amusé à saccager le local de tennis, crétin.

-J'ai jamais fait ça, putain ! Arrête de raconter des conneries pareilles, j'étais avec Roxas tout le temps !

-Mais oui, comme toujours. T'es collé deux heures mercredi après-midi, ordre du comité disciplinaire.

Puis Seifer s'en va, sans plus de cérémonie. Hayner rage sur place, impuissant face à une telle injustice. Il sait qu'il ne peut rien faire, puisque c'est un ordre direct du comité disciplinaire.

Il s'agit presque d'un conseil de discipline dirigé par des lycéens. Ou plutôt, par ceux qui ont été dans le collège relié au Balamb Garden et qui suivent une formation en alternance au Balamb Garden et dans le lycée. Comme une certaine personne blonde. Qui _est_ le comité disciplinaire même.

Si Seifer Almasy déteste quelqu'un, le CD aussi. Alors quand Seifer condamne une personne, c'est le CD qui parle au nom des autres lycéens.

Alors peu importe que Hayner ne fasse rien de tous les torts qu'on lui attribue, le Comité a parlé alors il doit se plier. Le pire dans tout cela, c'est que même les professeurs estiment le comité disciplinaire et reconnaissent son autorité.

Se plaindre ne sert à rien, à moins d'avoir un proche faisant parti du Garden. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de Hayner, alors il peut pleurer, rien ne changera. Il paiera une nouvelle fois pour une chose qu'il n'a pas faite.

-Quel espèce d'enfoiré, peste Roxas. Ça va, Hayner ?

-Ouais, dit-il se massant le front. C'est quoi cette histoire au club de tennis ? Je suis resté avec vous toute la matinée.

-T'as vraiment dû lui faire quelque chose, s'entête Sora en se replongeant dans son livre.

Hayner soupire fortement, las du doute des autres envers lui. Mais il peut comprendre qu'ils se méfient de lui à cause de son manque de gêne et de sa capacité à se fondre dans la masse. Personne ne sait jamais ce qu'il fait en dehors des cours, exceptés Roxas et Olette.

Le mercredi suivant, ses meilleurs amis ont la gentillesse de rester manger avec lui, puis l'accompagnent jusqu'à sa salle de colle et s'en vont. Il y a pleins d'autres élèves également, notamment Vanitas son partenaire d'heures de colles. Ils parlent ensemble et taguent une nouvelle table pour passer le temps jusqu'au début de la colle.

Lorsque le surveillant arrive, Hayner remarque aussitôt la tête blonde qui attend dehors. Il croise les doigts pour ne pas avoir à le rencontrer durant les deux heures. Il n'a pas envie de se battre ou d'écoper d'autres colles.

Comme toujours, ils doivent faire le ménage des classes, ranger la bibliothèque correctement, ou faire la plonge (gardée du midi exprès pour eux) et nettoyer le réfectoire.

Hayner et Vanitas se lancent un regard entendu pour la bibliothèque. Peu importe combien elle est grande et vieille, ils sont tranquille toute l'après-midi et peuvent se raconter des conneries sans risque de se faire taper sur les doigts, tout en mettant l'enceinte de Vanitas à fond.

Quand c'est à lui de dire ce qu'il fait, le surveillant contredit Hayner :

-Tu nettoies les salles de TP cette semaine.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Ordre du comité disciplinaire.

Putain, c'est une grosse blague ? Seifer Almasy veut pourrir sa vie autant que possible. Quel est son fichu problème, Hayner ne lui a rien fait.

Vanitas lui lance une œillade moqueuse, avant de partir en direction de la bibliothèque. Hayner grogne, mais suit son groupe pour récupérer toute la panoplie qu'il lui faut pour sa corvée. Il l'a vraiment mauvaise, cette fois. Il ne sait même pas pourquoi Seifer s'acharne à ce point-là sur lui. Il n'a rien fait de mal.

Arrivé dans la zone scientifique, il s'attaque aux salles du fond et met ses écouteurs. Il travaille toujours mieux en musique et garde la même cadence du début à la fin. Il se permet d'improviser quelques pas de danses et de danser avec son balai en l'agitant comme avec une demoiselle ou un micro.

Une heure s'écoule sans qu'il ne l'ait remarqué, trop occupé par son activité et ses pensées. Il a opté pour le haut-parleur, quand un surveillant l'engueule pour la seconde fois parce qu'il ne répond pas. Il chantonne des paroles stupides, tout en nettoyant une paillasse de chimie. La porte derrière lui s'ouvre et il se retourne aussitôt pour voir qui est là. Il fronce les sourcils, incertain de la conduite à tenir, puis retourne à son travail, sans lui prêter davantage attention.

-Tu viens savourer, Almasy ?

-Disons que tu es très distrayant.

-Je suis pratiquement sûr que t'as pas le droit d'être ici, alors dégage.

-Tes sources sont mauvaises, j'en suis navré.

Hayner roule des yeux, ennuyé par son attitude hautaine. Ils savent tous deux qu'il a tous les droits partout. Hayner ne connaît personne pour le mettre en tort. À défaut de lui répondre, il agit comme s'il était seul dans la salle. Il ne répond à aucune question de Seifer.

Ce petit jeu a tendance à agacer fortement Seifer. Il menace Hayner, lui fait de mauvaises réflexions, lui lance des piques odieuses, se moque de lui, mais Hayner n'a toujours aucune réaction.

La patience de Seifer est à bout. Hayner ne l'entend plus vociférer, puis d'un seul coup, sa tête est plaquée contre la paillasse. Il geint de douleur, met un coup de coude dans les cotes du blond, avant de pouvoir s'écarter. Il se masse la partie gauche de son visage, sidéré par l'attaque totalement traître.

-T'as été bercé trop près du mur, ou merde ? Arrête de m'approcher bordel, je t'ai rien fait ! Je t'ai jamais emmerdé, c'est quoi ton problème avec moi !?

Seifer claque la langue contre son palais, peu satisfait par la direction que prend cette conversation. Il bouscule Hayner suffisamment fort pour le faire cogner contre le mur. Hayner grogne, la rage au ventre. Il ne peut rien faire pendant l'heure de colle, au risque de recevoir un avertissement.

Sa mâchoire pourrait presque se fissurer d'être autant serrée. Ses ongles marquent l'intérieur de ses paumes. Il n'a jamais autant eu envie de sauter à la gorge de quelqu'un, et pour un garçon aussi pacifique que Hayner, c'est quelque chose de spécial. Il veut le frapper violemment maintenant. Lui faire ravaler son air de con, de sale gosse qui n'arrive pas à obtenir ce qu'il veut.

Que voudrait-il de Hayner, d'abord ? Il n'est qu'un adolescent de seize ans, à la fin !

Hayner fouille dans sa poche pour en sortir un anti-stress en forme de batte de struggle. Il la compresse frénétiquement en fermant les yeux. Peu à peu, sa colère redescend. Il murmure des choses qui l'apaisent et lui donnent le sourire la plupart du temps.

Malgré le regard torve de Seifer sur lui, il finit par se calmer et recommence son travail en chantonnant. Il l'évite lorsque le blond est trop proche et ne répond à aucune de ses questions ou provocations.

_Il ne le regarde pas une seule seconde._

-Arrête ça tout de suite !

Hayner remercie la paillasse centrale qui les sépare, mais Seifer saute par dessus sans la moindre difficulté. Bien vite, il se retrouve acculé contre la fenêtre, sous un regard bleu noirci par la colère. Seifer fait vraiment peur. Après tout, il fait partie du Balamb Garden...

-Arrête de faire comme si je n'existais pas, bordel !

-Va te faire foutre.

Hayner n'aime peut-être pas la violence, mais il ne fuit jamais devant un combat. Personne ne le fera plier. Il tient tête et se fait entendre quand besoin est vraiment. Il affronte les pupilles meurtrières d'Almasy sans fléchir un instant.

-C'est quoi ton problème, Almasy ? Y a un milliard de lycéens comme moi, pourquoi tu t'acharnes particulièrement sur moi ?

-Parce que mon problème, c'est toi. Tu me rends dingue.

La seconde suivante, Seifer l'embrasse.

* * *

C'est samedi, Hayner n'a pas été en cours depuis mercredi, n'a même pas fini sa colle et en a reçu une de plus, et surtout, un blond est dans sa chambre. Sur son lit. Allongé à coté de lui. Jouant sur _son_ portable, merde.

-Dégage.

-Sors de sous ta couette, tu vas finir par étouffer.

-C'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut se vanter que son meilleur ami est mort d'asphyxie.

-Je suis quasi certain qu'on peut se vanter d'une chose pareille.

Hayner enlève la couverture au niveau de son visage et adresse un regard blasé à l'autre garçon.

-Merci Roxas, j'apprécie. Tu parles d'un pote.

-Je m'inquiétais, tu répondais plus sur ton portable. Et j'ai genre saturé la boite vocale du fixe et celui de ta mère.

-C'est la seule chose que tu fais culpabiliser ? Horrible ami.

À la base, Roxas pensait que Hayner était malade. Il est donc venu pour regarder un bon film d'action. Après un regard sur l'état moral de son meilleur ami, il a abandonné l'idée. Au lieu de cela, il s'est allongé à coté de lui et ils ont déprimé ensemble.

Naturellement, Hayner finit par cracher le morceau.

Naturellement, Roxas explose de rire.

-Putain, je savais qu'il avait un problème avec toi !

Des fois Hayner se dit qu'il a pioché ses amis dans des kinder impropres à la consommation. Roxas est un tel con quand il s'y met.

-Je savais pas que t'étais un lâche, quand même.

-Va sucer, bougonne Hayner.

-Ceci explique cela. Y a mieux comme technique de drague, Olette devrait lui donner des cours.

Hayner va pleurer. Pourquoi son meilleur ami se fout allègrement de sa gueule ? Normalement, il devrait lui remonter le moral, non pas l'enfoncer. C'est écrit dans la partie I, chapitre 4, alinéa 6, du bro code, merde.

-Allez, souris, tu devrais être content !

-Je vois pas pourquoi.

-Bah, comme tu le kiffes...

-Pas du tout, Roxas, déconne pas !

Le blond rigole, désabusé.

-Pourquoi tu l'as pas frappé au lieu de t'enfuir ?

Il fait beau vivre sous la couette, visiblement. Hayner décide d'y rester un moment.

-Tu détestes Seifer maintenant ?

Il se tourne vers Roxas et montre le bout de son nez. Il est songeur. Hayner ne réfléchit pas deux fois la plupart du temps à cause de son impulsivité, mais lorsqu'il est autant chamboulé, il est incertain de tout. Il se comporte comme un pauvre enfant effrayé par l'orage et se cache sous sa couette.

-Je l'ai jamais détesté, tu le sais.

Même quand Seifer le martyrisait à l'école primaire, pendant sa période de fan, et durant ses deux dernières années lycées, Hayner ne l'a jamais détesté. Bien sûr, le fait que Seifer mette tous les torts sur son dos le rendait complètement furieux, il ne s'est jamais démonté quand Seifer venait chercher querelle sans raison et lui a rendu de son mieux tous les coups.

Mais jamais Hayner ne pourra dire qu'il déteste Seifer.

Parce que Seifer est magnétique. Hayner a toujours eu le regard attiré par Seifer. Quand il est dans la salle, son attention se porte naturellement vers lui. Il aime l'observer de loin, mais plus comme de l'admiration qu'autre chose. Il n'est pas rancunier, mais avec tous les crasses que lui a faite Seifer, c'est un autre niveau.

Normalement, il ne devrait pas se sentir flatté que ce con d'Almasy soit enfin intéressé par lui. Hayner devrait plutôt en profiter pour se venger, l'humilier, le mettre plus bas que terre, et toutes ces choses. Sauf qu'il n'arrive pas à s'y résoudre, ce n'est pas lui. Il préfère bouder dans son coin, au lieu de faire des reproches aux concernés. Il garde pour lui ce qui lui fait mal, le digère et ne prend que le meilleur.

-Hayner, arrête de te torturer. Il te plaît, non ?

-Non...

-Même si t'es sorti et t'as couché avec quelques filles, tu leurs as jamais accordé toute ton attention.

-Bien sûr que si.

-Quand l'autre aux cheveux bizarre se pointait, tu la remarquais pas. Dès que Seifer posait le pied à moins de dix mètres, tu le repérais facilement. Sauf que tu réagissais... bizarrement.

-Quoi ? Tu délires.

-Bah non mon pote, tu le voyais, te figeais, puis tu faisais comme si t'avais rien vu de perturbant, alors que t'étais sur le qui vive. Pire acteur que toi, tu meurs.

-Ta gueule, t'es juste jaloux.

Ils plaisantent un petit moment sur le fait que Hayner est mauvais en comédie pour détendre l'atmosphère. Quand il se sent mieux, il accepte de cuisiner pour son meilleur ami (« allez, je suis venu prendre de tes nouvelles, nourries-moi. »).

Hayner ne s'embête pas et prépare une pizza faite maison, bien garnie. Assez pour que Roxas ne demande rien de supplémentaire. En attendant qu'elle cuise au four, il prépare un repas décent pour sa mère, à son retour. Il fait revenir des oignons, avant d'ajouter les lamelles de veaux. Il assaisonne, sous le regard envieux de son meilleur ami.

-Tu veux pas m'épouser, plutôt ? Je suis un meilleur parti que Seifer !

Roxas embrasse le torchon à la place. 

* * *

Quand Hayner réfléchit trop avant d'agir, il finit par agir sans réfléchir. Il est homme d'action, avant tout. Il préfère faire une connerie, puis se dire que son idée était merdique. Quand il a une idée en tête, elle n'est pas ailleurs. Elle ne s'en va que lorsqu'il la mène à terme.

Alors Hayner réfléchit au comportement de Seifer au cours de ces dix dernières années.

Seifer a un coup de cœur pour lui. Logiquement, il aurait dû lui faire la cour ou le draguer subtilement. Être sympathique avec lui, passer du temps à lui offrir des cadeaux stupides et éloigner la potentielle concurrence. L'empêcher d'être collé pour des injustices, le défendre quand on l'accusait à tort d'une chose.

Mais non, Seifer a préféré le faire passer pour un sale gosse irrespectueux et arrogant, le coller à la moindre occasion, l'accuser d'absolument toutes les merdes au lycée et dans la cité du crépuscule, lui castagner la gueule à la moindre occasion, l'humilier en public, et distribuer toutes ses heures de colles à une seule personne.

Quelle personne amoureuse fait cela, sérieux ?

Si c'était pour attirer son attention, Seifer devrait savoir mieux que quiconque que Hayner a eu un béguin pour lui durant deux ans. Enfin, après six mois, ce n'est plus un béguin...

Maintenant qu'il y pense, c'est la seule période où ils se sont croisés sans se foutre dessus. Hayner faisait parti de cette bande de gamins écervelés qui aimait voir les gens se battre sans agir pour autant. Il lui est arrivé d'être proche physiquement de Seifer, sans que ce dernier ne dise quoique ce soit ou le frappe. Alors pourquoi maintenant le fait-il ?

_« Arrête de faire comme si je n'existais pas ! »_

Est-ce que c'est vraiment parce que Seifer voulait attirer son attention ? Pas possible, c'est stupide. Seifer n'est pas bête, sérieux. Pourquoi le frapper plutôt que venir lui parler du bon vieux temps ? Hayner n'est pas un mec difficile à aborder. D'autant plus qu'il est assez souvent invité en soirée, Seifer aurait très facilement pu être présent.

Il ne comprend pas le comportement illogique de Seifer. Ce connard insensible. S'il est amoureux, il n'a qu'à essayer d'amadouer Hayner, au lieu d'agir comme un parfait salop. Hayner aurait dit oui à tout venant de sa part (parce que oui, _vraiment_, Hayner est un garçon facile).

Puis il en a marre de réfléchir comme un con dans son lit. Il va aller casser la gueule de Seifer, c'est décidé. Il s'enfile veste, bonnet et chaussure, puis quitte la maison en pleine nuit. Bien sûr qu'il sait où habite Seifer Almasy. En skate, il est à quinze minutes.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il tambourine contre la porte. Son sang cogne toujours dans ses veines. Il en a marre de se prendre la tête pour un garçon comme Seifer, qui l'humilie plus qu'autre chose et qui l'a embrassé sans qu'il le veuille. Ce crétin sans manière.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvre, Seifer le dévisage, avant de froncer les sourcils surpris de le voir là, à presque quatre heures du matin. Ses cheveux sont ébouriffés et ses yeux bouffis par la fatigue. Sa joue droite a la marque des draps.

Le coup part tout seul.

* * *

-Tu m'as pas raté, crétin.

-Ta gueule.

Seifer grimace quand Hayner appuie la conserve de petit pois plus fort sur sa joue. Oui, c'est la seule chose assez froide dans cet appartement, alors faut faire avec les moyens du bord. Du coup, Seifer se retrouve la tête sur les genoux de Hayner, qui tient la conserve en place pour s'excuser en quelque sorte.

-Qu'est-ce tu fous chez moi ?

-Pourquoi tu m'as jamais parlé avant ?

Seifer ricane, mais regrette vite son geste à cause de la douleur.

-Vraiment, Hayner ? Tu veux parler de ça _maintenant,_ à quatre heures vingt-huit du matin avec une boite de conserve sur ma joue parce que tu m'as mis une droite ?

-Le moment est peut-être mal choisi...

-Peut-être ?

-Écrase et réponds au lieu de casser les couilles.

Seifer soupire, résigné. Il a l'air de savoir que cette conversation allait finir par arriver et semble s'y être préparé. Hayner ne tolérera aucun mensonge de sa part.

-Tu es sympa et j'ai pas eu de bonnes fréquentations pendant un moment.

-Attends, tu pensais que j'aurais des préjugés sur toi ? Mec, je t'ai suivi de loin pendant _deux ans_ !

-Puis t'as disparu, je pensais que tu m'aurais oublié.

-Alors t'as fait courir des rumeurs sur moi.

-Pour qu'aucune fille t'approche.

Hayner ne lui dira pas que cela n'a pas vraiment bien marché. Il soupire simplement, en se laissant aller dans le canapé, puis regarde le plafond.

-T'es un peu con Seifer. Y a pas pire comme techniques de drague. J'étais totalement fan de toi, un claquement de doigts et je te suçais.

-Et maintenant ?

-Tu peux courir avant qu'on couche ensemble.

Hayner enlève la boite de conserve et se penche pour embrasser Seifer. Mais comme Seifer attend depuis dix ans et que Hayner est un garçon facile quand il s'agit du blond, on peut dire qu'ils ont fait assez de marathon tous les deux. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...

.

.

.

.

Reviews ?


End file.
